


Timing

by Anyawen



Series: 2020 007 Fest Angst Table Prompt Fills [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, Grief, M/M, and not quite making it, canon typical idiocy with the agent trying to save the day, off-screen mcd, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: The mission went tits-up. Q survived. James didn't.
Relationships: pre-001
Series: 2020 007 Fest Angst Table Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 2020 007 fest angst table free space (missed chances/bad timing) and Voculae's song lyric prompt for 'You'll Be Okay'.

"You'll be okay."

Those had been his last words to Q. And he'd been right. Q had survived, though he'd always walk with a limp.

He'd also never been more wrong.

How could Q be okay, knowing that James was gone? 

He'd said it was his turn to save Q's life, since Q had so often saved his. 

He'd smiled and said he'd quite like to explore feelings he knew Q shared after the mission.

He'd kissed Q before he'd gone. Called him 'darling'.

Said, "You'll be okay."

James had always told him the truth. Until the day he died.


End file.
